Theodore's Macho Makeover
by SPARK187
Summary: When Theodore and Eleanor go out of their first official date, they are ambushed by an unsavory bully. When the bully gives him a black eye in front of Eleanor, Theodore decides to get some help from Alvin to help him become a tough guy.
1. Chapter 1: First Date Jitters

**Hi! Everyone. This is a story I wrote back in high school. That would be around 1987, so that means this is based on the cartoon series. I hope all Theodore and Eleanor fans will like this story, because it's all about them. They're fourteen in this story and are going on their first date. Okay I've set the scene so, Happy Reading!!**

**Theodore's Macho Makeover**

**Chapter One: First Date Jitters**

**At the Seville house...**

Theodore ran around the house like a maniac. It was his first real date with Eleanor, and he was so nervous. He almost wanted to call it off. He ran into the laundry room and saw the freshly dried basket of clothes. He threw the clothes about, looking for the shirt and pants he wanted to wear.

"Theodore, what are you doing?" Simon asked. "If Dave sees this mess, he'll kill you."

"But I can't find my clothes, and I have to be ready to pick up Eleanor in a half hour."

"They're on your bed, Theodore," Simon said.

"Oh," Theodore said, feeling a little embarrassed.

He scooped up the clothes and dumped them back into the basket and ran back up the stairs to his room. He was relieved when he found his clothes waiting for him. He quickly put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"There, just perfect." Then he looked at his feet. "Wait. Oh, no, where are my shoes?"

"Right here, Theodore," Alvin said, coming through the doorway. He dangled the shoes right in front of his little brother.

Theodore looked relieved and quickly put his shoes on. "Thanks, Alvin," he said and almost tripped over himself.

"Why are you so nervous, Theodore? You're just going out with Eleanor. You two have hung out almost all of your lives."

"But, Alvin, this is an actual date," Theodore said, becoming emotional. "Oh, why did I ask her? Why did she say yes? I can't do this." Theodore plopped down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

Simon came into the room, observing the mess that was Theodore. "Hey, Theodore, you better hurry. You don't want to keep Eleanor waiting."

He screamed in frustration. He sprinted off the bed and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. "Why can't I get my hair right?"

"Theodore," Alvin said. "Calm down."

"You look fine," Simon added.

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked.

"Yes!" both his brothers said at the same time.

He wasn't sure if his brothers were being sincere or just humoring him.

**Meanwhile at the Miller house...**

"Brittany, Jeanette, does my dress look okay?" Eleanor asked, while looking in the full length mirror that hung on the wall in their room.

"You look great, Eleanor," Jeanette said.

"Yea," Brittany added. "I don't know why you're so nervous. Theodore should be grateful that you said yes."

"Oh, Brittany," Jeanette scolded. "Poor, Ellie is nervous enough." She turned to her little sister and said," Just be yourself, Ellie, and everything will be great."

"Okay," Eleanor said, calming down a little. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "It's him," Eleanor said. Her nervousness returned ten fold. "I can't do this. I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are, Ellie," Brittany said. "Now, Jeanette and I will go let him in. Now, when I call up to you, that's when you make your entrance."

"But what if I trip and fall on the way down the stairs?"

"You won't," both her sisters said at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Eleanor said, regaining her composure. "I can do this." She started to breath in and out to relieve her nervousness.

Brittany and Jeanette raced downstairs and opened the door. They were both shocked to see Theodore standing there all dressed up. He wore dark dress pants with a deep green jacket, a white dress shirt and a matching tie.

"Come on in, Theodore," Jeanette said.

"Is Eleanor ready?' He asked, anxious and nervous at the same time.

"She'll be right down," Brittany said. She walked to the steps and yelled up. "Oh, Eleanor, you're date is here."

Suddenly Eleanor appeared. She wore a simple green dress with matching shoes. To Theodore she looked like an angel walking down the staircase. He waited for her at the bottom. She stumbled on the last step, but fortunately Theodore caught her before she fell.

"Oh, Theodore, I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"That's alright. I was a little nervous, too." She smiled at him as he offered his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, shyly.

She didn't take her eyes off him as they left the house for their date. At that moment neither of them could figure out why they ever had the jitters.

Brittany watched them leave, but she was still worried. To think, her baby sister was going on her first real date. "I think we need to keep an eye on those two."

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Let's call the boys."

**Okay, here's my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This story have been in one of my old notebooks collecting dust, so I thought it was about time to share it. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem With Bullies

**Chapter Two: The Problem with Bullies**

The Couple walked arm and arm to their favorite place, Benny's Ice Cream Parlor. Upon entering the establishment, Theodore opened the door for Eleanor and found a nice table by the window. He pulled out her seat for her, then he took the chair opposite her.

"This is nice, isn't it, Theodore? Just the two of us together."

"Yes, it is," Theodore said. "You look really pretty today."

"Why, thank you, Theodore."

One of the waiters came over to their table and said, "Okay, kids, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a triple hot fudge sundae with lots of whipped cream, please," Theodore said. Then he turned to Eleanor. "What about you?"

"Oh, that sundae sounds great," she said excitedly. "I'll have the same."

"You got it," the waiter said and left to fill their order.

Soon their sundaes came, but for the first time in his life Theodore's focus wasn't on food. It was on the pretty little blond Chipette across from him.

She dipped into her sundae with gusto, but she noticed that he had barely touched his. "Aren't you hungry, Theodore?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "Benny's makes the best sundaes, don't you think?"

"Yes, they do, especially when there's great company to enjoy it with."

Theodore became a little bashful hearing Eleanor say that. She was soon finished with her sundae. He thought he should hurry and finish his.

"Okay, kids," the waiter said when he came back over. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nothing for me," Theodore said. "What about you, Eleanor?"

"I'm good," she said.

"Alright, young man, here's the check." Theodore handed him the money with a small tip added.

Theodore rose from his seat and helped Eleanor to her feet. He held her hand as they left the ice cream shop together. "Would you like to take a walk in the park?" Theodore asked her.

"I'd love to," Eleanor said.

* * *

Down the corner of the ice cream shop in an alleyway there were four onlookers. "Tell me again what we're doing, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"We're just keeping an eye on them, that's all," Brittany whispered to him. "This is my baby sister's first date, and I want to make sure it goes well."

Alvin just looked annoyed.

"Well, I tried to talk her out of it," Jeanette said.

"A waste of breath," Alvin said. "You can't talk Brittany out of anything." Brittany hit him with his own hat for that. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Nice thing to say to your girlfriend," she said as he took his hat back.

"Would you two shut up before you blow our cover?" Simon demanded.

"Hey, they're heading into the park," Brittany said. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're not cold, are you?" Theodore asked Eleanor as they walked over to the duck pond.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "But it was sweet of you to ask."

At that moment a boy nearly half a foot taller than Theodore approached the couple. "Hey, sweet thing?" he directed towards Eleanor. "How about joining me in a soda?"

Eleanor was stunned that this boy would be speaking to her. "No, thanks," she said.

"Hey, why not?" he asked.

"Because if you haven't noticed I'm with someone," she said.

"Who? That wimp," he said, grabbing Eleanor by the arm.

"Hey," Theodore said, coming between them. "You let go of her right now."

"And who's going to make me?" he said, getting up in Theodore's face.

"I-I am," Theodore said. The boy let go of Eleanor, who was now standing behind Theodore. "I won't let a guy like you hurt Eleanor."

"Oh, really, you gonna stop me, shrimp."

"Y-yea," Theodore said, trying to stand his ground.

"Theodore, no, let's just go," Eleanor urged him.

Suddenly the boy grabbed him and tried knocking him down, but Theodore stood his ground. The boy caught him off guard when Theodore heard Eleanor cry out. Before he knew it he was on the ground, his vision blurred.

"Oh, Theodore," Eleanor said, kneeling down to help him. "Are you alright?"

The boy then grabbed Eleanor and tried to drag her away. "Let go of me, you creep!"

"Hey, you heard the lady!"

"Alvin?" Eleanor shouted. The boy then pushed her down on the ground.

"Why don't you try messing with me," Alvin said.

"What's it to you?" The boy asked.

"That's my brother you just hit, you jerk," Alvin said, getting up into the boy's face.

Simon also came out of the shadows. He didn't usually get into fights, but when someone was hassling his baby brother, he would do anything to defend him.

"So, are you going to beat up both of us?" Simon said. The boy looked a little scared, and in a matter of seconds he ran off.

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" Brittany asked, running up to Alvin and Simon. Jeanette followed close behind.

"Oh, Theodore, are you alright?" Eleanor asked, kneeling down to the place Theodore fell. He looked up at her. She noticed his black eye. "Oh, my poor Theodore. Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay," he said. "But are you? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," she said, but then he noticed the bruise on her arm.

"Oh, no, he did hurt you." He rose to his feet, although stumbling a little.

Eleanor picked herself off the ground, catching Theodore before he fell.

"Theo," Alvin yelled, going to his brother's aide. "You alright?"

"Yea, don't worry about me. That bully hurt Eleanor."

"And gave you quite the shiner," Simon said.

"Poor Theodore," Eleanor said, hugging him. "You were so brave. Tell the truth. Does it hurt?

"Only when I blink," he said.

"Well, we should get you home," Alvin said. "Dave will know what to do."

Once they returned home, Theodore's eye was really starting to hurt. Eleanor stayed vigil until Dave had returned from his errands.

"Hey, you two, I thought you were on a date today."

"We were, but something happened," Eleanor began to explain, but then Dave noticed Theodore's eye.

"Oh, my! Theodore, what happened?"

Alvin and Simon came back into the living room with a raw steak. "Some stinkin' bully, that's what?" Alvin handed the steak to Theodore and put it on his swollen eye.

"Is that true, Theodore?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Dave. He tried to hurt Eleanor so..."

"Okay. I don't need to hear anymore. I think you should go to your room and get some rest."

"Alright, Dave," Theodore said. He turned to Eleanor, feeling pretty down. "Sorry our date got ruined, Eleanor."

"Oh, no Theodore," she said. "It wasn't ruined. You're my hero."

"Thanks for saying so, but it's not true."

He got up from the couch and climbed up the stairs to his room, feeling like a failure.

**Well, I know that this ended a sort of on a sad note, but there's always next chapter. Theodore's got a plan to get back at the bully. He just hopes that Alvin will help him. Please, review if you like. I'd love to hear your input. **


	3. Chapter 3: Help From A Sibling

**Chapter Three: Help From a Sibling**

Theodore spent the evening in his room feeling quite depressed. How could he have let that guy humiliate him and in front of Eleanor, the girl he had loved for most of his life. He felt so guilty not being able to protect her. He couldn't count on his brothers to bail him out every time there was the slightest bit of trouble. He was going to prove to her that he was worthy of her, and the only way he thought to do that was by proving that he could protect her.

As he was laying on his bed feeling bad about the whole thing he heard the phone ring. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs. When the door opened he saw it was Simon. "Theodore, you got a phone call. It's Eleanor."

"I don't want to talk right now," he said, burying his head under his pillow.

"Okay," Simon said, and left the room.

He felt so bad, and Eleanor was so sweet. He didn't want her to be nice to be nice to him out of pity.

**At the Miller House...**

Eleanor waited on the phone for Theodore to pick up, but to her disappointment it was Simon again.

"Sorry, Eleanor, but Theodore's sleeping."

"Are you sure, Simon?" she asked.

"Yea, he just drifted off to sleep right before you called."

"Oh, okay, tell Theodore I'll see him at school tomorrow."

"I will," Simon said and hung up the phone.

Eleanor stayed on the line until she heard the dial tone. She hung it up slowly, still hoping that Theodore would somehow come on the line and talk to her. She stood there staring at the phone, feeling defeated, until her sister Jeanette came in.

"Hi, Ellie, were you making a call?"

"No," she said, walking over to the kitchen table. She slumped down into one of the chairs.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"Theodore won't talk to me," Eleanor said sadly. "I called him, but he wouldn't answer the phone."

"And why should _you_ have to call _him_," Brittany said, coming into the kitchen.

"Brittany!" Jeanette scolded. "Ellie feels bad enough. You don't have to make it worse."

"Don't forget that Eleanor did get hurt," Brittany said, stating the obvious. "Just look at that bruise."

"But it wasn't Theodore's fault," Jeanette fired back. "He did everything he could to protect her."

"Well, he didn't do enough," Brittany shouted back.

"That's enough!" Eleanor shouted over both of them. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is." She ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom, crying the whole way.

"See what you did," Jeanette said.

"Me?!" Brittany looked shocked by Jeanette's insinuation.

"I'm going to go check on her," Jeanette said and left the room.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Brittany said, running after Jeanette.

Both girls raced up to their room. When they entered they found Eleanor crying on her bed. They both approached her with caution.

"Oh, Ellie, don't cry," Jeanette said, trying to comfort her.

"Does your bruise hurt that much?" Brittany asked, even though she knew it had nothing to do with her sister's injury.

"No," Eleanor said, drying her eyes. "It's not that. It's just... Theodore... He won't talk to me. I just don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jeanette said, trying to make her feel better. "Theodore is just probably feeling a little embarrassed right now."

"Don't worry so much," Brittany said, trying to make light of it. "After all he's just boy..."

"Just a boy?!" Eleanor shouted, getting up off her bed and moving across the room. "He's not just a boy, Brittany. He's..." She just couldn't say it.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," Brittany said. "I didn't know you felt that way about him."

Eleanor tried to regain her composure. "I can't help it, Brittany. I love him, and I know he loves me, too. I just wish he would talk to me."

"Don't worry, Ellie," Brittany said. "It'll work out."

Brittany headed for the door. "Where are you going, Britt?" Jeanette asked.

"On a mission," Brittany said. "See you later."

Brittany ran down the stairs and out the front door. She made her way over the Seville house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" she heard Alvin yell from inside the house. "Okay, this better be... Brittany?"

"We gotta talk?" she said, coming right in. "Now!"

"What about?" he asked. Brittany looked serious, and that was not a good sign.

"My sister and your brother," she said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Which ones?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Don't play stupid, Alvin," Brittany said in frustration. "The one with the black eye. Ellie's been crying, because he won't answer her phone calls. So, what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing," Alvin said. "I'm staying out of it."

"Oh, no, you're not. We're going to do something about this, or so help me I'll give you a black eye to match his."

Alvin looked a little intimidated. Brittany wouldn't have threatened him if she had no intention of following through. At that moment Theodore came down the stairs.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little pint-sized Casanova who made my sister cry," Brittany said. Alvin hadn't seen her this mad since she lost last year's Miss Wonderful beauty pageant.

"Eleanor's upset?" Theodore asked.

"Yea, and it's all because of you," she said angrily. "She called you to see how you were, and you wouldn't even talk to her."

"I'm sorry," Theodore said, becoming upset himself. "I wanted to, but I know she's so disappointed in me. She needs someone who can protect her, and I'm nothing but a wimp."

"Well, we're going to fix that." Brittany thought for a moment. "Hmmmm... Alvin, I think you can help."

"What!" Alvin shouted.

"You could teach Theodore how to fight," Brittany said.

"No way," he said. "Dave would kill me."

"That's it," Theodore said, liking to idea. "You can teach me, so Eleanor will know that I can protect her."

"No," Alvin said. "I'm not going to do it."

"Oh, yes, you are," Brittany said, staring him down. "Do you want to know what will happen if you don't?" Brittany's stare made him even more nervous. He would rather face Dave's wrath than hers.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." _I know I'm going to regret this. _"Okay, Theodore," Alvin said, putting an arm around him. "We start your training tomorrow."

**Okay, that's the end of chapter three of this crazy tale. See you next time and keep those reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Training

**Chapter Four: In Training**

Theodore awoke to a whistle blowing in his ear. He screamed in terror of the loud noise, and rolled over out of bed and unto the floor.

"Up 'n Adam, Theodore!" Alvin shouted.

"What going on?" he asked, attempting to crawl back into bed.

"No way, little brother," Alvin said. "You're in training."

"Go away," Theodore grumbled.

"Theodore," Alvin said in his ear. "You're not going impress Eleanor with that attitude."

Theodore thought for a moment. _I have to do this...for her._ "Okay, where do we start?"

"We start with breakfast," Alvin said enthusiastically.

"Yummy. I like the sound of that," Theodore said, licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

Simon, who was also awakened by Alvin's whistle, said, "This is not going to work."

"Don't be so negative, Simon," Alvin said. "I think the kid's got it in him, and he has the best incentive of all."

"And what's that?" Simon asked. Then Alvin pointed to the picture sitting on Theodore's dresser. It was a picture of his sweetheart Eleanor.

"Okay," Simon said. "You got me there."

"Now, what about that breakfast?" Theodore asked, looking hopeful. "Scrabbled eggs and sausage? French Toast with fresh strawberries?"

"No, even better," Alvin said and led him down to the kitchen. Theodore sat down at the kitchen table, eager to see what Alvin was giving him to eat.

Alvin took out two eggs from the refrigerator and put them in the blender. When they were properly mixed it and poured it into a glass and handed it to Theodore.

"Here you go, Theodore," Alvin said. "Breakfast is served."

Theodore looked on in disgust. "Raw eggs? I can't eat raw eggs."

"Best way to bulk up." Theodore shoved the glass away, refusing to drink it. "Theodore," Alvin whispered in his ear. "Remember why you're doing this." Theodore still refused. "Think of that pretty blond next door."

"Okay," he said. "I'll do it for Eleanor."

"That's the spirit," Alvin said and handed him the glass. Theodore closed his eyes tight and swallowed the concoction.

"Yuk!" he shouted after drinking the raw eggs.

"Okay, Theodore," Alvin said. "Go upstairs and change for your morning jog?"

"Jog?" he questioned.

"That's right. We gotta get you into shape."

Theodore moaned in horror. He hated jogging, but he relented. Alvin waited downstairs for Theodore, who reluctantly came down fifteen minutes later.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Theodore said, as he left the house with Alvin.

* * *

Simon came down the stairs twenty minutes later, ready for school. Dave was in the kitchen making some breakfast. Simon was surprised that his two brothers were absent.

"Good Morning, Simon," Dave said= as he sat down. "Where's Theodore and Alvin? I'm making cheese omelets and home fries. Theodore won't want to miss this."

"I don't know," Simon said. "I thought they would be down here. They both got up early this morning."

"Really?" Dave questioned. "I wonder why."

At that moment Simon heard Alvin's voice from the front door. "Very good, Theodore, for your first time."

"No more," Theodore said, panting. He staggered into the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

Dave came into the living room seeing his youngest son face down on the sofa. "Theodore, are you alright?"

He was so out of breath he couldn't speak.

"Just out for a morning jog," Alvin said.

"Okay, but make sure you don't overdo it."

Theodore regained his footing and stood up and said, "Okay, Dave."

"Time for breakfast. Cheese Omelet. Your favorite."

"Oh, goody," Theodore said excitedly.

"No way, Theodore," Alvin said, wagging a finger at him. "You already had your breakfast."

"Oh, yea," he said disappointingly. "I forgot. No thanks, Dave."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Theodore looked over and Alvin, then back to Dave. "I'm sure."

* * *

Later that day at school Eleanor spotted Theodore over by his locker. She had been so worried about him. "Theodore," she said approaching him in the hallway before their next class. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Eleanor," he said. "I'm fine."

"Does your eye still hurt?" she asked in concern.

"No, it's fine," he said. "I-um... I wanted to say I'm sorry for not taking your phone call."

"That's okay," she said. "But you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

"I know," he said. "Walk you to class?"

"Okay," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

After school that day, Alvin had a surprise for Theodore. "Okay, Theodore. Time for your weight training."

"Weight training?"

"You do want to show Eleanor how strong you are?"

"Well... Okay."

"We'll start out small and work our way up." First they started with the five pound mini weights and went to ten, then fifteen and twenty. "Okay, one more, Theodore."

"No more, Alvin," he cried. "I'm tired."

At that moment all three Chipettes came through the doorway with Simon. They noticed Theodore lifting weights.

"Theodore?" Eleanor said, with a twinkle in her eye. "I never knew you could lift weights."

At seeing Eleanor, Theodore continued. His heart went all a flutter at seeing her.

"Yes, our Theodore is full of surprises," Alvin said. "So what brings you beautiful ladies by?" Alvin inquired.

"Well," Brittany said. "It's Miss Miller's poker night with the girls, so Dave invited us over for dinner."

"Lucky us," Alvin said and winked at Brittany.

Theodore finally put the weights down and walked over to Eleanor. "So, Theodore, when did you start lifting weights?"

"Well, the truth is..."

Alvin came over and put his hand over Theodore's mouth and said, "For a while now. You know our Theodore, always wants to stay in shape."

Simon just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you look great no matter what," Eleanor said with a smile.

"Time for dinner, kids," Dave yelled from the stairs.

"Coming, Dave," they all said at once.

They all came down the stairs and sat down in the dining room. Theodore pulled out Eleanor chair for her. "Why thank you, Theodore," she said.

It prompted both his brothers to do the same. "Looks like Theodore taught you few things," Brittany said to Alvin. He just looked annoyed at her thinking that he wasn't a gentleman.

"Dinner smells good," Jeanette said.

"It's just pot roast," Dave said.

Theodore's mouth began to water. Alvin noticed this and nudged him under the table. "Theodore, remember," he whispered to him.

He looked over at Eleanor and knew what he had to do. "Pass the salad, please," Theodore said to Dave. He loaded his plate with salad and begun to eat.

"Don't you want any pot roast, Theodore?" Dave asked.

"No thanks, Dave," he said sadly.

This was the first time Theodore didn't enjoy dinner in his whole life. That night he went to bed, even more hungry then he had ever remembered. He thought no matter what he had to do it would be worth it.

* * *

The next day, after school Alvin had a surprise for Theodore. "Where are we going?" Theodore asked.

"You'll see," Alvin said. The walk seemed to last forever and Theodore sighed deeply. "Don't worry, Theodore. We're almost there." They crossed down two more streets before stopping in front of the red brick building. "Here we are," Alvin announced.

Theodore looked up to see a sign. "Burnie's Gym?"

"That's right," Alvin said, excitedly. "Are you ready for your first boxing lesson?"

"I guess so," he said, as Alvin took his hand and led him into the building.

"Hey, Alvin," one of the trainers said.

"Hey, Mike, I got a new student for you."

"Oh, yea," he said.

"This is my brother, Theodore. You think you can help him?"

"Hmmmm...." Mike thought for a moment. "I think so. Why don't you boys change and meet me in the gym."

"Okay, Mike we'll be right out," Alvin said and led Theodore to the locker room.

After the boys changed into their workout clothes they met Mike in the gym. "Okay, Theodore, you ready to learn how to box?"

"I-I... guess so," Theodore said.

"You okay, little guy?" Mike asked.

"He's fine," Alvin said. "He's just a little nervous."

Mike noticed Theodore's black eye and decided to inquire about it. "That's quite a shiner you got there."

"It was humiliating," Theodore said sadly. "A bully did this... and right in front of Eleanor."

"Oh," Mike said. "It's never fun getting knocked down in front of your girl, but we're going to fix that. Just remember, Theodore, we only come out punching when there's no other alternative."

"Come on, Mike, just teach him how it's done," Alvin urged.

Mike agreed and taught Theodore the basics of self-defense. He learned how to block, punch and throw his opponent off guard. He even knocked Alvin off his feet. Both Mike and Theodore had a hearty laugh about it, but Alvin didn't see it as funny. After his first lesson, Theodore seemed more confident.

"Not bad, for your first day," Mike said.

"Okay," Alvin said. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"See you then, boys," Mike said, bidding them farewell.

They went back to the locker room and changed. When they walked home that day, Theodore seemed so much happier. So much so that he immediately called Eleanor on the phone as soon as he got home.

"Hello," he heard Brittany say over the phone.

"Hi, Brittany," Theodore said. "Is Eleanor around?"

"Hold on," she said. "Eleanor, telephone!"

"Coming, Brittany!" Eleanor shouted from the living room. Theodore waited patiently. "Hello?" he heard Eleanor's voice.

"Hi, Eleanor," Theodore said.

"Oh, Theodore, I'm so glad you called. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you would like to go out again. Saturday?"

"Sure," she said, excitedly. "I'd love to."

"Great. See you at school tomorrow, and we can decide where."

"Alright," Eleanor said. "I can't wait."

**Okay, that's the end of chapter four. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. I love to know what you all think. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: The New And Improved Theodore

**Chapter Five: The New And Improved Theodore?**

Four the past few days, Theodore and Eleanor had lunch together everyday. Brittany and Jeanette were thrilled to see their little sister so happy. All Eleanor could talk about all week was her date with Theodore. She was so excited.

"I can't wait until Friday," Eleanor said as she gathered her books.

"Me either," Theodore said. "Can I walk you home?"

"Not today, Theodore," she said, putting the rest of her books in her bag. "I have soccer practice. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, he said. "Well, Ill stay and walk you home after."

"If you want to," she said, picking up her heavy bag.

"Let me," Theodore said. "I'll carry it for you."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Yea," he said and picked up the bag with ease.

Alvin and Simon looked on. "Well, look at that," Alvin said. "Looks like Theodore and Eleanor are getting on great."

"Yea, so," Simon said.

"And you said _my_ plan wouldn't work."

"It didn't have anything to do with _your_ plan," Simon said.

"It wasn't _his_ plan, anyway," Brittany said, coming up behind them. "It was mine, and a brilliant one I might add."

"Maybe," Alvin fired back. "But you wouldn't have pulled it off without me."

"Huh!" she snapped and tossed her hair at him.

"Would you two cut it out?" Simon demanded. "This whole thing is going to blow up in your faces, but I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Alvin insisted.

Simon just rolled his eyes. "Hey, I gotta go. Jeanette's waiting for me."

"I hope Simon's wrong," Brittany said, suddenly wearing a worried look on her face.

"What's this?" Alvin asked. "Now, you're doubting?"

"Of course not," Brittany said. "I just don't want to see my sister get hurt.

"That won't happen. Theodore adores her, so stop worrying." He put his arm around her as they walked out of the school building. "Okay, babe, I gotta go. Soccer practice."

"You and your sports," she huffed. "Just don't forget about our date tonight. The ballet in the park?"

"I hate ballet," he whined.

"Alvin, you promised!" Brittany shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll pick you up at six." She gave him a look like she didn't believe him. He held his hand up, his palm in full view. "I promise."

"Okay," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you at six." She took off through the parking lot turning back once to wave goodbye. Watching her from a distance, he almost forgot about soccer practice.

* * *

Theodore watched attentively at Eleanor's playing. Alvin was also on the team, but all he could see was Eleanor. She was so graceful running across that field. His eyes could stay lost in her forever.

"Go, Eleanor," he shouted, as she blocked a kick from Alvin.

With Alvin's humiliation the coach blew his whistle signally the end of practice. "Okay everybody, that's all for today."

Theodore ran out on the field. "Eleanor, you were great out there."

"Thanks, Theodore," Eleanor said. "I have to go get changed. I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Theodore said.

It took a lot more than 10 minutes, but Theodore didn't care. He'd wait for Eleanor all day. Rusty and Eric, two other boys on the team passed by. They were talking, and Theodore accidentally overheard.

"Hey, did you see Eleanor intercept that kick from Alvin?" Eric said

"Yea, she's hot," Rusty said "She can whack me with the ball any day. I love to get a piece of that."

The way the boy called Rusty was talking about Eleanor Theodore didn't like it. "Yea," he said, getting up in their faces. "Take back what you said about Eleanor!"

"What's it to you shrimp?"

"Take it back, now!" he demanded.

"Make me," Rusty challenged.

At that moment, Theodore pounced on him and pouched him in the face. A crowd gathered around, yelling and cheering at seeing the brawl. Eleanor had come out, wondering what was doing on.

She looked around for Theodore, but he was nowhere to be found. She pushed through the crowd to see what the commotion was about. To her horror she witnessed Theodore as one of the boys in the fight.

"Theodore!" she screamed. "Stop! What are you doing?"

Then one of the teachers came out to break up the fight. "What's going on here?" the teacher demanded. "Well, Rusty Towers, in another fight. This is the third one this week."

"But Miss Felton, he hit me first," he said, pointing at Theodore.

"Is that true, Theodore?" Miss Felton asked.

"Only because he was saying nasty things about Eleanor."

"Is that true, Rusty?"

"Well," he said. "Sort of."

"Okay, I'm letting both of you off with a warning, but just this once."

Eleanor looked horrified. This wasn't like Theodore. It maybe something Alvin would have done, but not her sweet, kind, gentle Theodore. Her horror turned to anger in an instant.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"That guy had it coming," Theodore said in his own defense. "He was saying nasty thing about you."

"He always talks like that about all the girls," Eleanor said. "I just don't pay any attention."

"I wasn't going to let him get away with saying those things about you."

"Theodore, this isn't like you. What's gotten into you?" She was almost crying.

"Nothing's gotten into me. I'm just not going to let some guy get away with saying those things about you. If I had to I'd do it again."

"Theodore!" Eleanor yelled. "Don't say things like that. I know you're not like that. You're kind and sweet."

"And a pushover?" Theodore added in an angry tone. "Not anymore, Eleanor."

"Is this the new and improved Theodore?" she asked. "Well, I don't want any part of him." She grabbed her bag and stumped away heading for home. She left him there to wonder what he did wrong. Had he ruined things with her for good?

* * *

By the time he got home he was really depressed. Did Eleanor understand that he only got into that fight to protect her honor? Didn't she know that he would do anything for her? As soon as he came into the house he ran to the phone and called Eleanor, but Jeanette answered.

"Please, Jeanette, I have to talk to her," Theodore pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Theodore, but Eleanor doesn't want to talk to you."

"But if I could just explain..."

"I'm sorry, Theodore," Jeanette said sympathetically. "Just let her calm down I little. She's very upset about what happened."

"Okay," Theodore said, feeling defeated.

As soon as Theodore hung up the phone his heart dropped. Everything he had done the past week was for Eleanor, and now she hated him. He had to do something and fast.

"Hey, Theodore," Alvin said. "I heard about your fight."

"Yea," Theodore said, dropping his head in shame. "But now Eleanor hates me."

"Hey, girls always say that when you fight, but secretly they love it."

"Not Eleanor, Alvin," Theodore said. "She wouldn't say anything she doesn't mean, and now she won't even talk to me."

"She's only trying to make you sweat," Alvin said, playing off the situation as no big deal. "Brittany does it to me all the time. Hey, she'll come crawling back sooner or later."

"No, she won't, Alvin!" Theodore fired at him "Eleanor is not like that. She doesn't want a tough guy, and I don't want to be one. I didn't like beating up that guy. It just didn't feel right. Eleanor was right. It's just not me."

Theodore left the house to go for a long walk to think. Jeanette's words keep ringing in his head. Eleanor's very upset, and it was all his fault. He would find a way to make it up to her. He only then realized that he didn't need to change. She liked him for who he was. He thought it was time to stop pretending to be something he wasn't.

* * *

Eleanor was in her room. She felt so depressed. She wondered of she had been too hard on Theodore, besides he only did what he did in her defense. She was so confused she didn't know what to do. Jeanette entered their bedroom and noticed Eleanor holding on to her framed picture of Theodore.

"Hey, Ellie," Jeanette said, still standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Eleanor didn't answer, being oblivious to her sister's presence. "Ellie? You in there?

"What?" she said, putting Theodore's picture down. "Sorry, Jeanette."

"Why don't you call him?" Jeanette asked. "He really wants to talk to you."

"Well, I can't talk to him right now. If I talk to him then he'll apologize, and if he apologizes I have to forgive him. And I just don't want to... not now."

"Ellie, why?" Jeanette asked. "That's not like you."

"Well, the way Theodore's been acting is not like him. I just want my old Theodore back." Eleanor fell on her bed and cried. "I just don't know if I'll ever see him again. Maybe the old him was an act, and this who he really is. I just don't know, Jeanette."

"What does your heart tell you?" Jeanette asked, sitting on the edge of her bed in the hopes of comforting her sister.

Eleanor sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, that Theodore is really a sweet and kind, loving boy, who only got in that fight to defend me."

"Well, then you should feel flattered that he would defend your honor like that."

"It should, but... He doesn't have to get into fights to defend me."

"Then just tell him that. Be honest, I promise things will work out."

"Thanks, Jeanette," Eleanor said, and gave her sister a hug.

Suddenly the girls heard the doorbell ring. Jeanette made her way down stairs to answer the door. She opened it to see a delivery man. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Eleanor Miller," the man announced.

"Oh, I'll take it," Jeanette said. "I'm her sister."

"Please, sign here," the man said.

She did so and was handed a beautiful flower arrangement with cute little teddy bear holding a try of cookies. Jeanette thought it was so precious.

"Ellie!" Jeanette called. "There's a package for you."

"I'll be right down!" she called back. She came down the stairs slowly, still being a little depressed.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"This came for you," Jeanette said. "I wonder who it's from?"

The thought made her smile. Even before reading the card she knew it was from Theodore. She read the card aloud. "Please forgive me." She couldn't help but smile.

"So, are you going to forgive him?"

"I think so," she said with a big smile on her face.

"I think you already have," Jeanette said and hugged her sister.

Eleanor ran to the phone to call Theodore. "Hello?" she said, as someone picked up the phone.

"Hi, Eleanor." Simon was the one who answered.

"Can I talk to Theodore?"

"Sorry, Eleanor, but he's not here right now."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Tell him I called."

"Sure, Eleanor," he said before hanging up.

* * *

The next day at school Eleanor and Theodore didn't see each until lunch time. Eleanor sat at her regular table with her sisters and the boys. Alvin and Brittany were fighting as usual.

"Why don't you just admit that you embarrassed me on purpose, Alvin," Brittany snapped at him.

"I will not!" he shouted at her.

"You were snoring during the most romantic part," she practically screamed in his ear.

"Well, I never wanted to go to the ballet in the first place."

"Would you two shut up?" Simon shouted, annoyed with both of them.

"Alvin, just apologize to Brittany and get it over with," Jeanette suggested.

He just sat there with his arms crossed refusing to say anything. "Oh, come on, Alvin," Brittany whispered in his ear. "You apologize, and I'll make it worth your while."

"Well... okay. I'm sorry," he said, and gave her a smile.

Theodore finally came over after getting through the line.

"Hi, Theodore," Eleanor said, even though she sounded a little awkward. He sat down next to her, even though he was a little nervous. "Thank you for the flowers and cookies."

"I know chocolate chip is your favorite," he said, trying to make light of the gift. He looked into her eyes and remembered how angry she was at him. "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Me too," she said, smiling bashfully.

"Come on, Britt," Alvin said. "Remember, we got that thing..."

"What thing?"

"Just come on," he said and pulled her away from the table.

"Yea, Jeanette," Simon said, "Let's go help Alvin and Brittany with the...thing."

"See you later, Ellie," Jeanette said as she left with the others.

"So, Theodore, why have you been acting so...weird?" Eleanor asked when they were finally alone.

"Well, when that bully ruined our date last week I thought that you needed someone tough, someone who could protect you. He hurt you, and I never wanted that to happen ever again."

"Theodore, you don't have to change for me. I like you just to way you are. You don't have to go punching boys to defend me."

"I didn't like fighting anyway. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"No, I'm not disappointed. In fact, I think it's kind of sweet."

"Really?" Theodore asked. She nodded. "Then you still want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Of course I do... if you still want to."

"Yea," he said and she gave him a hug.

* * *

The next evening Theodore came to pick up Eleanor as planned. They were going to see a movie at the little theater near the park. The couple walked hand in hand just happy to be in each other's company. Theodore paid for their tickets and loaded up on popcorn and snacks. He got them enough to last through the whole movie.

They spent the entire movie feeding each other popcorn and holding hands. A few times Theodore had the urge to kiss Eleanor, but he was too nervous.

Soon the movie ended and they left the theater. It was already getting dark out. Theodore noticed how beautiful Eleanor looked in the moonlight, and he had the need to kiss her once more. He was so nervous he couldn't even talk. They took a walk through the park and sat down on one of the park benches. She cuddled up close to him, which made him even more nervous. Then he noticed Eleanor was shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Theodore asked her.

"Just a little," she said. Theodore gave her his jacket. "But, Theodore, you'll be cold."

"I'll be alright, so just take it."

"Alright, but I should give you something in return," she said. He looked confused. She leaned over and surprised him with a kiss. He was speechless. "Theodore, are you alright?"

He smiled the biggest smile. "Yea, I'm okay," he said, and this time leaned in and kissed her. After it was over she put her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until someone approached them.

"Hey, wimp, didn't think you'd be back here."

Theodore shot up from the bench. There was fire in his eyes. "We don't want any trouble."

"Trouble is what you got. First I'll take care of you, then your little girlfriend."

"You stay away from her," Theodore said. "Just leave us alone."

The guy only laughed at him. "Not a chance, wimp. First I'll take care of you, then... well, she looks like she's a lot of fun."

Theodore looked back at Eleanor. This time she looked angry. Theodore was about to say something, but Eleanor beat him to it.

"Okay, but just this once," she said.

Theodore stepped forward. The bully was still laughing at him, so he didn't see what Theodore was about to do. He balled up his fist and gave him one swift punch. The guy fell down on the ground wincing in pain.

"Let's go, Eleanor," Theodore said, taking her hand.

"Oh, Theodore, you're so sweet."

They walked home that night, knowing it wouldn't be the last evening they spent together.

**Okay, everyone. That's the end of the story. I hoped you liked it. Please, review and let me know what you think. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. See you next story.**


End file.
